Good luck! You will need it...
G.W. always wanted to go to school, but when Shadowmal sends her to his elementary school, she has second thoughts... Plot "G.W. Where are you? Time to go to school!" Screamed Shadowmal. "I don't have a school." Mumbled a very bored G.W. "that's why I signed you up to one!" he saids. He hands G.W. a backpack full to stuff needed for her first day. She is also rinsed, dried, and brushed. "Let's go! You don't want to be late for your bus!" Said Sunbeam as the bus pulls over in front of their house. G.W. ran inside the bus. She stops as soon as she sees the other students. All of them are monsters... literally. She sits in a seat with no one in it. When they arrive, the students go out of the bus and in the school. "It looks more like a haunted house with a cemetery under it than a school." She said. She walkes out the door when the bus driver stops her. "Hey! I don't remember you! Who are you?" He asked. "Umm.., Im G.W." she said. "Do you go to Haunted Elementary?" He asked. "I think. This is my first day at school." She said. "I'm Mr. Skullion. You don't fit in THAT well, but this school is a good one." Said Mr. Skullion. "I highly doubt that." Said G.W. as she exits the bus. She sees the principle at the front door. "Hey, you're G.W. right?" He asked. "Yes." She said. He hands her a peice of paper. "I'm Mr. Bones. That paper has your locker combination and which locker you should use." He said. G.W. looks at the paper. "Locker 255, combination: U R DED. Huh?" Saids G.W. while reading the paper. She finds her locker and puts down the combination. "Wow. Funny thing. The locker looks like a coffin." She said. She puts all but one of her things in the locker. I've heard gym is first. I need to put my uniform on. G.W. said in her mind as she puts on the uniform. Later at her home... "Which school did you send her to anyway?" Asked Sunbeam. "The one I went to." Answered Shadowmal. "WHY?! She could get hurt! Haunted Elementary is FULL of monsters! Ok, if she comes back hurt, you have to...hmmm... Dive in lava and stay there for ten minutes!" She said, angrily. "Hmmm...and if she doesn't get hurt and enjoyed her day, YOU have to cover yourself in sticky mud and try washing it off!" Said Shadowmal. "It's a deal!" Said Sunbeam. Back at Haunted Elementary... "First we will learn Bone Fencing!" Said Mrs. Fangbite, G.W.'s gym teacher. G.W. comes up and grabs a bone. Another student comes and grabs another bone. G.W. defeats the student, and defeats every student that challenges her. She even defeated the gym teacher! Next was Basket-Skull. There were tryouts for teams. G.W. tried, but when they tossed her the skull, she screamed and threw it in the air. Luckily, the skull landed inside the basket, which was made from ribs. "Wow! You got the skulls!" Said a ghost dragon. "You mean the skills?" She asked. "Well, yea, if that's what you call it." He said. G.W. was told to join The Possessors, a team that ghost dragons had to join. "Ok, I think they've spelled PROfessors wrong." said G.W. "Do you even know what possess mean?" Said one of her teammates. "No..." Answered G.W. The possessors were a success since G.W. came around. After gym, was chemistry. "Why chemistry in elementary school?" Asked G.W. "For witch dragons, but every dragon still has to join." Said a zombie dragon. He was shorter than everyone else, just like G.W. G.W. was confused during chemistry at first, but she got the hand of it. She realized they want her to brew a poison potion. She did everything just fine, while everyone else accidentally knocked down bottles and created a few explosions. The one with the biggest mess was the zombie dragon she was talking to before. What's more strange is that they do and like everything that's opposite of each other. For example, if one likes chocolate, the other likes strawberries. If one cleaned their locker, the other messed theirs up (The locker story is true). G.W. got the hang of everything. She had to tame phoenixes, learn how to cook Death-a-rolls, and more. Soon, G.W. had to get back on the bus. When she returned home, Sunbeam asked "How was your day?" while staring at Shadowmal, who was smirking and staring back. "Well, it was really fun!" Said G.W. "Ha!" Said Shadowmal. "Hey...what is going on?" Asked G.W. "We'll, your mom and I made a bet, and I won. It you had a terrible day, I had to dive in lava for ten minutes! If your day way great-" Sunbeam suddenly spoke up. "I had to wash off extremely sticky mud." She said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No dragon besides Fire-Based dragons stayed in lava more than five minutes before jumping out because of how hot lava is. tricky mud doesn't exist either. The bet is over. No one won." Said G.W. "Let's not make a stupid bet again. Agree?" Asked Shadowmal. "Agree." Said Sunbeam as they walked away. G.W. looked behind her and saw A.J. watching her. "I think they fell for it." Whispered G.W... The End Category:Stories